


谎言之内

by naf_liif



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naf_liif/pseuds/naf_liif





	谎言之内

“kid，喝一杯？”昆汀把他的鱼缸头盔摘下来，对着不远处正在荡向他的皮特喊到，“今天我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠表现得挺不错的啊。”  
皮特落到地面上，不好意思的笑了笑，垂首以掩盖他微红的脸颊，“好啊，不过我的酒量不好，怕是得Mr.Beck送我回去了。”

几杯酒喝完，皮特已经有点晕乎乎的感觉了。  
“一杯柠檬水，给他。”  
一杯加了料的柠檬水被递到昆汀手上，他可没忘记今天的任务，先把蜘蛛侠睡了，再以男朋友的身份名正言顺的拿走Edith，perfect！  
就那一思春的小屁孩，对我的感情真的不能更明显了，还傻乎乎的以为我不知道。我要是不利于一下都对不起我神秘客。  
昆汀看着皮特微醉的样子，把那杯柠檬水递到皮特手里，“喝点柠檬水我们就回去吧，你已经醉了。”  
皮特迷迷糊糊就接过柠檬水，仰起头一饮而尽。  


昆汀架着皮特的胳膊，把皮特带到他早就准备好的酒店。艰难穿过半夜修仙的人群，来到房间。  
开门，关门，锁门，把人甩到床上，动作一气呵成。  
因为酒精的浸润，皮特的双唇看起来像樱桃一样甜美可口，微张的样子色气到不行。一路上的磨蹭让皮特的衬衫口大开，露出性感的锁骨。原来乖顺的头发变得散乱，有一点野性的意味。  
昆汀就着这个姿势从上而下压住皮特，慢慢解开皮特的衬衫扣子，手指有意无意触碰年轻人因药物而微微泛红的皮肤，若即若离，撩的人欲火焚身。  
皮特在昆汀的爱抚下阴茎渐渐立起来了，在腿间支起一个小帐篷，发出舒服的哼哼声。  


热……好热……我……我这是在哪？……嘶，头好疼啊……好像……记得和Mr.Beck喝酒来着……这是……？  
好……好舒服……还要……我要更多……  
皮特轻轻睁开双眼，迷蒙的眼睛看到了自己上方的人是谁，他的暗恋对象，虽然明显的一批。他放心的闭上眼睛。  
唔，不对，总感觉那里不太对。  
年轻人再次睁开眼睛，但眼神不复之前的迷离。清明的双眼和绯红的脸庞显然很不搭，昆汀不免愣了一下神。等他反应过来，他们的位置已经对调了。  


“kid，你是喜欢骑乘吗？”昆汀看着压住自己的年轻人，半开玩笑调戏到。  
此时昆汀已经听不清昆汀的声音了，药效完全发作，身体里升腾的欲望叫嚣着让他狠狠肏眼前这个男人。尽管他眼神清澈，但思维已经被人类最原始的兽性所支配。  
他决定遵循心中所想。  
昆汀看着眼神陡然发狠的皮特，心中警铃大作，md不会玩脱了吧……  
皮特一把扯下昆汀的领带，用一只手轻松抓住昆汀不安分的双手，另一只手则快速缠绕起来。  
年长者的挣扎丝毫没能阻止皮特。毕竟一个超级英雄的20t臂力哪里是一个普通人可以脱逃的，不还是被绑在床头。  
挣一下，没挣开，再挣一下……靠！小崽子系这么紧！

唔……这衣服怎么这么碍事……撕了吧……  
短命的制服落到地面上，露出平时不为人知的美好肉体。饱满的胸肌，可以称得上纤细的腰，还有在腿间半勃的小昆汀，皮特的眼神更暗了。  
皮特把年长者的双腿架在自己肩上，双手揉捏着挺翘的臀肉，感受这柔软的触感。  
昆汀又开始疯狂的挣扎。开玩笑！老子任务是睡了蜘蛛侠好吗，谁tm要被他艹啊，腰难道不想要了吗？！  
“别动！”皮特的嗓音因情欲而沙哑，也带着一点警告和危险的气息。然而不作死就不会死的某人还是在扑腾乱动。  
“啪！”一记巴掌拍在臀肉上，立即浮现出红痕，屈辱的感觉让从小到大就没被怎么对待过的昆汀羞耻的转过头，闭上眼睛。  
年轻人显然并没有允许昆汀继续逃避，他拿起床边的润滑剂，一股脑挤了一大堆在年长者的后穴上。他将一根手指沾了点润滑剂后，便推进昆汀一张一吸的小嘴中。

“唔！出去！”异物入侵的感觉太奇怪了，昆汀的身体不由的弓成了一个优美的弧度。  
皮特的手指借助润滑已经伸进去两根了，两根作恶的手指在昆汀的蜜穴里抽插，还时不时弯曲一下，引的昆汀喘息连连。  
再按到某一点时，喘息突然变得甜腻，皮特知道自己找对地方了。他用手指来回不停地按压那个点，想要逼出昆汀更多甜腻的叫床声。  
“嗯……啊……唔！不……不要……出去！”  
在快感的堆积下，昆汀仅靠后穴的手指便高潮了一次，粘稠的精液射到皮特的身上，也射到昆汀的胸膛上，分外淫糜。  
皮特将手抽出来，发出“啵”的一声。他用手沾上精液，把昆汀转过来，将带有精液的手指放入昆汀口中搅拌，玩弄他的舌头。  
“自己的味道感觉怎么样？”年轻人低下头笑了一下，但这笑不达眼底。  
这种不能说话也不能反抗，只能发出哼哼声的样子和刚才被几根手指操射，操到发出连他自己都不敢相信的叫床声的屈辱，让他狠狠地瞪着皮特。可是在皮特眼里，这tm就是赤裸裸的勾引。  
来不及吞下的口水流向下巴，被情欲折磨到发红的眼角……  
最要命的是暴露在空气中的小骚穴，一张一合的样子仿佛在邀请别人来进入他，探索他，占用他，使用他，毫不矜持。  
God，他的阴茎快硬的发疼了。

皮特看到这番色情的景象，迫不及待的拉开裤子拉链，早就一柱擎天的阴茎便弹了出来。  
经历了射精快感后的不应期，昆汀终于也找回了一丝神智，他看着年轻人硕大粗长的阴茎，在一瞬的震惊过后难免陷入恐慌。  
靠，怎么这么长，昆汀一边想着一边蹭着床单后退。  
或许是男人惊慌恐惧的样子，取悦了脾气正阴晴不定的年轻人，皮特直到昆汀退到床头才爬过去，以不容置疑的力气死死按住不停蹬动的双腿，摆成M状，然后用阴茎蹭了蹭，捅了进去。  
“啊！操你妈的Peter Parker！”  
皮特儿纤细的手指和粗长滚烫的阴茎根本不能比，所以即使前戏扩张充足，昆汀还是感到一种强烈的，仿佛要被撕裂的痛苦。  
“哈……不行……痛aaaaa！唔……太……太大了……求你……出去！啊！”  
肠肉下意识地搅紧了来犯的入侵者，接着又不停收缩，试图将插入体内的阴茎挤出去。

昆汀不好受，皮特这边也不舒服，昆汀夹他夹的太紧了，差点没让皮特缴了械。  
皮特一只手强制性地掰过昆汀因羞耻和痛苦紧闭双眼，睫毛轻颤的脸，极尽温柔的舔去眼角滑落的生理性眼泪，再粗暴的撬开明明身体软的不行却还是紧闭的贝齿，在口腔里攻城略地，抢夺他的氧气。  
他用另外一只手蹂躏着昆汀胸前的茱萸，让他们充血挺立在室内26℃的空调下。  
皮特充满侵略性的吻和到处撩拨的手，成功让昆汀的身体放松下来。  
一吻完毕，昆汀的后穴内分泌出粘液，帮助入侵者更好地进入。他的小穴又热又紧，如处子一般。肠肉吸着皮特的阴茎，吸的人头皮发麻，欲仙欲死。  


有了润滑剂和肠液的帮助，皮特顺利的找到了之前那个让昆汀发出甜腻声音的点。  
肉刃持续推进，他从不同的角度，用不同的力度反复研过那个点。快感不断堆积，很快，昆汀又泄了一次。可蜘蛛侠被基因改造过，强大的身体让他仍坚挺着。  
现在的皮特就像一个打桩机，遵循九浅一深的规律抽插，速度也越来越快。  
昆汀已经说不出完整的单词了，他的语言被皮特撞的稀碎，伴随着囊袋撞到屁股发出的啪啪声，竟然意外的和谐好听。  
“嗯……啊！太……太快了……不要！哈……慢……慢点……”  
昆汀眼神迷离，不知道自己在说些什么。过多的口水流过下巴，流过上下移动的喉结，留下了一道水渍，在室内灯的照射下显得淫糜而晶莹。

  
皮特的速度渐渐加快，突然，他停顿了一下，然后开始了长达几十秒的射精。滚烫的浓稠精液，就这么内射在昆汀的后穴里，烫的他浑身痉挛。  
就在昆汀享受高潮的余韵，喘着粗气休息时，昆汀惊恐的发现，年轻人埋在他体内尚未拔出的阴茎又硬了，还整整粗了一圈。  
室外，修仙至半夜的人们都渐渐散去，各睡各觉，而这间房里，却是一室旖旎。

——END——

彩蛋：  
第二天。  
皮特：嘤嘤嘤你睡了我你要对我负责~˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
昆汀：（艹！到底是谁睡了谁？！md老子才是被上的那个好吗？！m9( ｀д´ )!!!!）好气哦，但是人设不能崩.假笑.jpg


End file.
